


SLOW DANCING IN THE DARK

by loenotfound



Series: DSMP FICS I ACTUALLY TAKE MY TIME TO DO [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cringe, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Forests, Friendship/Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, MCYTober (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, No Angst, No Smut, Plot Twists, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, YouTube, dream - Freeform, i love joji, i wrote this while listening to slow dancing in the dark as you can see, idk why i added george/dream in the relationship tags there ship aint even here, karls pov, no beta we die like men, no beta we die like tommy's last canon life, stfu, you know when you hear a song and it fits so perfectly you listen to it 30 times in a row?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loenotfound/pseuds/loenotfound
Summary: When you turn 20 your soulmates state gets revealed in your wrist with a blue color and gets redder as your soulmate gets closer to you and turns maroon when your beside him. Some people get it late when their soulmate just turned 19. And Karl had that case, but it didn’t matter cause his soulmate was worth it, worth everything, and was to Die for.=------The plot twist tho------=1K HITS HOLY SHIT POG POG POG
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: DSMP FICS I ACTUALLY TAKE MY TIME TO DO [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190249
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	SLOW DANCING IN THE DARK

**Author's Note:**

> IF ANY OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY DECIDE THEY DONT WANT FANFICS WRITTEN ABOUT THEM I WILL TAKE THIS DOWN!
> 
> Soo I was listening to Joji's song playlist then this song popped up and I was listening to it in a loop soo I did this lol, this was rushed soo I didn't get to proofread it with my beta readers whoops,  
> ily Joji please marry me jk, unless ok bye enjoy the fic love you
> 
> Interact with me :D  
> Twitter - LoeWasTaken_  
> LINK HERE

Karl was streaming, it was Sapnap’s 20th birthday today and they were celebrating it. All of the people on the SMP were there ready to celebrate the crazy persons birthday. Sapnap's stream was arranged by dream and they were in their backyard, a camera facing sapnap and a cake Infront of him. Dream was hiding behind the camera making sure everything was perfect while the stream was ongoing. Sapnap was about to blow a cake and made a wish, some asked what the wish were but he had completely made it a secret even to dream, which was weird cause sapnap would’ve always told him his wish but dream didn’t bother asking, if sapnap doesn’t want to tell him then that’s fine and he respects his friend’s privacy. Sapnap blew the candle and a state appeared in his wrist. _“North Carolina”_ written in his wrist with small letters facing him, after he announced what state he got people were going wild. Especially the people from the state which were absolutely going feral on twitter. But one person was more shocked than everyone, _Karl_.

**Karl’s POV**

His soulmates state just appeared in his wrist, _could it be destiny?_ He taught to himself, he didn’t tell anyone that he just got his cause that would’ve caused chaos everywhere especially because he got it as soon as sapnap did. _Weird_ he taught to himself _its probably just a coincidence_ he looked at his wrist again _Orlando, Florida_ written in it _there’s lot of people in Orlando its fine that’s fine no need to worry_. He paid attention to the stream as his stream was confused on the sudden stop Karl made and made a quick excuse on the situation.

Weeks have passed by after Sapnap’s birthday and they decided to meet up accompanied with their other friend Quackity. Sapnap was getting ready with dream, fixing the house and the mess they made in practically every room. Karl was at Florida’s airport when he noticed something, the text was redder than before and sapnap had noticed too but it could be coincidence right? Karl was outside the airport he was watching his wrist go redder and redder by the second _its coincidence, its just a coincidence_ he kept repeating himself while beside his luggage, he was practically staring it to death watching as it turns redder and redder like it was about to explode then suddenly it turned maroon and someone was holding his shoulder, _shit_ As he turned around slowly he saw a man, a pretty man an inch taller than him his eyes full of desire and it was such a pretty color, his skin was light but not to light, the man was perfect and everything he hopped for, he wasn’t the fittest and he wasn’t the most masculine guy he has seen but for Karl, he was perfect, perfect in the way his grin smudges when he smile, I love him.

Then suddenly the man spoke, _Karl why are you staring_ sapnap said and the older man was shocked _, does he not see his wrist turn maroon_ he asked himself as he checked sapnap wrist and noticed he was wearing a sweatshirt, he hadn’t even noticed the attire of the man Infront of him after focusing on his face for too long. He showed sapnap his wrist, the maroon text written in it, Karl was about to speak when he was cut off by sapnap as he suddenly came in for a kiss, the kiss was full of passion and need and Karl kissed back falling into the soft lips of the man Infront of him, melting into each other’s arms as sapnap tilts his head to deepen the kiss and Karl was shocked by the sudden movement but adjusted after seconds, Sapnap pulls away and they stare at each other, eyes showing pure signs of maybe love at first sight waiting for someone to break the silence with huge grins on their faces like saying “we just did that”.

Sapnap broke the silence and they fall into a deep hug, exchanging compliments to each other and whispering deep secrets and sweet nothings into one’s ear with so much giggling, then suddenly the moment stopped, Sapnap’s phone was ringing Caller from Quackity with 12 different duck emojis added into it _“shit its Quackity we forgot about him”_ they stare at each other and giggle answering the call into a very mad Alex and dream screaming into the mic telling them to get back soon. They went into the car holding each other’s hand while giggling from the stories they share to each other; it was a wonderful moment. They got up the car into his and dreams driveway to be greeted in the doo with happy faces, their faces slowly turning down to see both of them holding hands, clinging into each other _“were soulmates”_ he said to the two confused boys then showing each other’s wrist with the maroon color painted to it.

It has been 3 days and Karl is about to leave but before that sapnap had a plan, the two boys were found walking in the woods both of them clinging into each other and they end up in a clear place, they were surrounded by trees and Karl let go of his partners hand and checks out the place, it was dark but the stars were shining into the trees and reflecting it to them. When he turns around, he sees sapnap standing in a tuxedo with a rose in his hand. _“let’s dance pretty boy”_ he said to the brunette as he takes the man’s hand and slowly dances to nothing. Then music started playing and the lyrics struck him:

_I don't want a friend (just me)_

_I want my life in two (my life in two)_

_Just one more night_

_Waiting to get there_

_Waiting for you (all night)_

_I'm done fighting all night (waiting for you)_

_When I'm around slow dancing in the dark_

_Don't follow me, you'll end up in my arms_

_You have made up your mind_

_I don't need no more signs_

_Can you?_

As the music continues sapnap starts to fade away in Karl’s arm, Karl started running to find him _“Sapnap...?”_ he says and the music continues in a different verse.

_When you gotta run_

_Just hear my voice in you (my voice in you)_

_Shutting me out of you (shutting me out of you)_

_Doing so great (so great, so great)_

_You_

_Used to be the one (used to be the one)_ Then sapnap appears Infront of him with an arm and when Karl reaches out, he falls

_To hold you when you fall_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah (when you fall, when you fall)_

_I don't fuck with your tone (I don't fuck with your tone)_

_I don't wanna go home (I don't wanna go home)_

_Can it be one night?_

_Can you?_

As the next verses show up, he sees 3 different Sapnap’s coming to him walking to him with every verse, he felt like he was hallucinating, but it felt so _real_

_Give me reasons we should be complete_

_You should be with her, I can't compete_

_You looked at me like I was someone else, oh well_

_Can't you see?_

_I don't wanna slow dance (I don't want to slow dance)_ sapnap appears Infront of him again with glossy eyes, tears in his face as he disappears again through the song

_In the dark_

_Dark_

_In the dark_

_Dark_

Then Karl wakes up, hes in his bed tangled in bedsheets with his pillows in the floor as he gasped for air, he checked his phone and he left his Spotify playing while he was asleep playing a song **"SLOW DANCING IN THE DARK - Joji"** he sighs and gets up his bed and told himself

**_It was just a dream_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I spent my time on this instead of my math homework cause fuck math.. anyways hope you guys like it
> 
> Lots of love, Loe <3
> 
> Interact with me :D  
> Twitter - LoeWasTaken_  
> LINK HERE


End file.
